The Demon Girl
by Ehsswimchick
Summary: this is what would have happend if Lilith got to Bella at the end of the 1st book insted of Edward she is from supernatral do you know what that means?...SAM AND DEAN! EdwardxBella
1. Chapter 1

The Demon Girl

Chapter 1~ the Demon Lilith

Hi im Bobby a demon hunter I know what your thinking when was their a demon hunter in the Twilight books well im not from Twilight. I am from the TV show Supernatural a show about two friends of mine Sam and Dean I became friends with their dad John before he died and I have been helping them ever scene. Now why do we fit with Twilight in this story you ask? You will have to read and find out. This takes place of what would happen differently at the end of the 1st book that would change Twilight forever.

As Bella was going to her old dance studio the place ware the tracker named James was going to be at and it was their that she would let him end her life to save her mother but as she walked in she saw her mom was safe it was just a video tape!. "hello Bella…" he said as he circled around her talking little did the two of them know that someone ells was their… someone the both of them would fear.

Her name was Lilith a evil demon who takes the from of a innocent little girl she was able to get Dean's sole to hell but he got out (that's a different story) and she had a evil smile spared across her face as she found out this information "interesting…". As James charged at her with her head open with blood a powerful force pushed him off but instead of it being Edward and the others…it was Lilith.

"well well looks like you sure are hungry little Vampire" she said with a evil smile "but im afraid I have plans with this girl" as she said that he got up and herd Edward and the others coming "oh don't worry about them little one I will let them dispose of you…" as she said that she knocked him out and turned to Bella "as for you…" she walked closer to Bella who was knocked out "you are mine…".

Meanwhile…

Edward, Alice, and Carlise were on their way to find Bella Alice stopped with shock and horror on her face as she saw the fucher and read it as she shake.

"what is it?! Is it Bella?!" Edward asked worried for Bella's safety.

"Someone ells got their… a little girl…she blasted James off like he was nothing…and she said you are mine to Bella…then…" she tailed off.

"Then?!" he asked.

"she saw me…the girl saw me and blocked me out with evil weight eyes…" she said still shaking. Edward then ran into the room and saw everything was a mess and blood was EVERYWARE some of it was James but most of it was her blood…_Bella's blood_. He recognized her sent of Blood anyware and thought the worst then he saw her body was no ware to be found did that girl take her? He dident know and that worried him.

James started to wake up and Edward puled him up to his face with eyes filed with rage "ware is Bella…" he said in a voice that would scar all demon hunters (a comment from Bobby lol) "I don't know this girl came out of no ware and nocked me out!" he said "she's not hare…" Alice said as she walked into the room then Carlise came into the room and was in shock.

"what happened?" he said trying to figer out what happened from all this mess "I don't know but-" then Alice trailed off and saw a security camera was destroyed by someone throwing a blade at it with extreme force and the blade was on the ground standing up in the ground. "Maybe the tape in the security office will tell us what happened" She said as the 3 of them went to the room and James was dragged into the car by Emmett. Carlise found a tape and it was still in the recorder so he rewied the tape to ware Lilith came in then started to play it.

(Flash back)

"_you are mine…" Lilith said as she walked close to Bella that's when she woke up._

"_Who are you?" she asked knowing she would not like the answer._

"_your worst nightmare" as she said that her eye went wight and turned into Black smoke and surround her then lifted her up in the air and went into her body then she laned perfectly on her feet and stood up. She got up slowly inside Bella…she was now possed by Lilith._

_ "well that's much better" as she said that she took out a blade the same one they found and looked up at the camra "if you ever want your little girlfriend back little Vampire I suggest you get Sam and Dean Winchester after all I can't start the party without my boys…" she then threw the blade at the camera and it went blank._

(end of Flash back)

As the tape ended Edward let out a loud scream of anger for the battle was now on.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2~The Winchester Boys

"Edward calm down!" Carlisle yelled as Edward was trying to destroy the place "what the hell was that thing! Why would that girl want Bella for?!" he said angry, frustrated and worried all at the same time but in a beautiful voice as Bella would put it.

"she was a demon…" Alice said "and apparently the boys she told us to get must be her mortal enemy's like the werewolf's are to us" she explained.

"what were their names…" Edward asked as calm as he could "Dean and Sam Winchester" she replied.

"I think I know them…" Carlisle said "YOU DO?!" Alice and Edward said at the same time.

"it happened not to long ago before Bella came here the boys were hunting this bad Vampire…apparently the same one that was with James and his friends apparently the younger one Sam got injured and I helped him out his brother Dean was suspicious of me I guess he must have known in a way that I wasn't human" after he was done explaining the two of them were in shock.

"they were HUMAN?" Edward asked "I think so" he replied "two human boys KILLING a vampire?!" Alice asked shocked "I guess it's possible" he said surging his sholders. With that all said that ran off to tell the others what happened and try and find the boys and save Bella.

Meanwhile…

Sam and Dean got back to my place after a long night of hunting Demon's, Vampires, and Warewofls and- well you get the point but anyway they came in tired.

"man this place as so much here how meany Vampires are their in this town!" Dean said annoyed and layed down on the bed with a thud "I don't know some towns have more supernatural things then others" Sam replied laying down next to his brother.

Then I came in "long day?" I asked "yeah this place sure is boring thow" Sam replied "yeah no bars or anything" Dean complained.

"well your going to have fun in the next town were going to there are werewolf's their" I said teasingly but also serious**.**

"you have got to be kidding me…" the boys said at the same time "no im not but from what it looks like they don't hurt anyone same with the vampires that live here the other ones you killed were from outside of town" I told them and they were shocked.

"good Vampire's and Werewolf's? Yeah right" Dean said "for once I agree with him on this one" Sam said sarcastically "oh haha vary funny" that's when Ruby came in.

Ruby was pissed off and looked like she was about to explode she is a demon and is probly the only good Demon that doesn't hurt humans at 1st we all thought she would turn her back on us apishly Dean but Sam gave her a chance and now here she is on OUR side I guess there are some advantages of having a demon on our side but the boys know it better then I do for she spends her time with them not me im more of the information type of guy scene im getting old(lol).

"Are you ok Ruby?" Sam asked she and Sam dated for a short time but they are just friends now "no im not it's Lilith she's here…" she said in an angry voice.

The boys got up onto their feet "ware?" they said together "I don't know but I know who she is in" she said even more pissed the boys and I wondered why she was so mad? Was it because it was Lilith or did she know the human that she possed but we highly dote that.

"Who?" I asked.

"Bella…Isabella Swan" she replied.

"the police chef's kid?" I asked "yes…" she replied.

"well this is going to be fun" Dean said "yeah this is going to be hell trying to explain things to him he wont believe us in 100 years" Sam replied.

"no but maybe the Cullen's will" Ruby told us "the Cullen's?" we asked at the same time.

"their the Vampires that live here the GOOD one's I think the one named Edward is dating Bella" she said "oh and how do you know this?" I asked her "I have my ways" she replied.

"well come on lets get this over with" Dean said and they left the house leaving me behind so I can look into the Lilith case.

Meanwhile…Back with the Cullen's…

They all packed their things and left to find the Winchester boys. As they were in their car driving as fast as they could to ware our hideout was they herd a gun shot.

"what was that?" Emmett asked "I don't-"before Alice could say more they saw Dean shooting down a demon that was trying to stop them and right away Carlisle knew that was Dean. "Its Dean!" they stopped the car and ran over to them and saw they was surrounded by demons.

What will happen next? Find out next time.

* * *

sorry it took so long to update but I have been busy with School im sure once its over in june or late may then my storys will go threw the roof and I read the other books and got a new twist for this story and even have a 2nd part to it that will happen after the last book so look forewrad to that lol


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 ~ A Team of Demon hunters, Vampires and an Demon

As soon as the Cullen's got their the demons got excited and started fighting them left and right Emmet was having fun with this he hadn't had a good fight in a long time. Alice dodged as much as she could with Jasper protecting her and Alice fighting well as for Rosalie she was just pissed she didn't like Bella wanted to be a vampire something she hated being but that didn't mean she didn't care for her like a sister. Carlisle and Esme were doing their best to help as for Edward well lets just say he was killing more then half of them. Ruby was fighting off a few and when she saw Carlisle she gasped and hid behind a tree and the boys Sam and Dean were in shock.

"Who the hell are you guys-Carlisle?!" Dean said in shock and disbelief from what he found out from this guy he was defiantly not human he knew that for a fact and that he hated fighting and never hurt anyone but he never dreamed he was a Vampire! That's when it hit him his last name was Cullen he and his family were vampires?! "What is it Dean-Carlisle?! Is that you?" Sam said same as Dean.

Carlisle smiled and walked over to them like the Demon killing didn't happen "hello boys it's nice to see you again…but we need your help" Dean looked up at Edward who finely calmed down some and as soon as it looked like he was calm anofe Dean asked "with what?".

"well a new member of the family well will be anyway has been possed by a demon named Lilith and said to get you two do you know what she meant by that?".

Sam and Dean looked at each other for a minuet then looked back to him Dean said "hell yeah we do she's our worst enemy"

"I don't get it what could you two do that you would be a threat to a demon your humans for crying out lode!" Emmet said annoyed Edward didn't say anything. That's when Jasper saw Ruby hiding from everyone "theirs one left I'll take this one" as he ran in to kill ruby Sam yelled"WAIT! She's on our side!" Jasper stopped in his tracks he was VARY confused wasn't the demons they were killing a few minuets ago?.

"oh grate two humans who 'kill' demons and yet they have one as a pet!" Rosalie said mad and annoyed "watch it Blondy" Dean said mad as Ruby came out from hiding and stood behind the guys. Carlisle couldn't help but wonder who she was she seemed to be from some ware he knew before but he thought it was just a feeling.

She trend away from him as soon as he saw her he frowned. Rosalie then yelled at her "what's your problem!" then Dean snapped back "just shut up!".

"I wasn't talking to you!" she snapped back "now just calm down" Sam said and is trying to calm them down.

Edward has had it with the staling and just SNAPPED! "CAN WE JUST SAVE BELLA ALREADY!" everyone jumped from his out burst. "Ok now just calm down follow us" they all left to the boy's hideout I was surprised to see them walk in with the Cullen's. Edward calmed down more along with the others and were in shock to know that Sam, Dean, Ruby and I kill anything was still keeping her distance from Carlisle but it looked like she wanted to do the exact opposite of what she was doing but no one made any comment.

"I don't understand how can you guys know about all this? Humans are clueless to our world except by legends but their ushily wrong" Alice said "oh trust me there are a lot more humans then you think that know about all of this" I told them.

"how are we going to get Bella back…" Edward asked worried the poor boy looked so worried and sick by the passing minuet "well we will have to fight her-" I started then he interrupted me "FIGHT BELLA?!" he screamed "now just hold on let me finish!" Edward feel silent.

"anyway we will fight Bella and pin her down as I read the spell to get her out and if we do it fast anofe then we will use a gun called the clot- picks it up and shows them- then kill her with it then she will be dead but I don't think it will be that easy" when I finished I knew Edward was picturing it all in his head the poor kid.

"why is she doing this anyway what have we done to her?" Esme asked "she's using her to open the 3rd of the 7 gates…" Ruby answered still not looking at Carlisle in the eye. "the 3rd gate?" Jasper asked "shes trying to open the 7 gates to hell so she can bring the end of the world…" the Cullen's were in shock she was going to bring hell to earth?! That's just nuts!.

"you see the next gate is here in Forks and she picked the right girl to do this for this door is in the police station her dad works in after all who would hurt her? And also…you guys won't hurt her either…" I answered then again they were in shock. "this is just insane…" Alice said with everyone making plans for their next move as they were talking about it Carlisle's eyes widened when he found out who Ruby was and was about to jump out of his set. "what is it?" Esme asked but he said nothing. "Rubella…" he said in shock.

What's up with Carlisle how does he know Ruby? Find out next time


End file.
